Armadura Tribal?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Sera x Female Adaar] [Dragon Age: Inquisition] Algumas idéias de diálogo entre Sera, Vivianne, Adaar e Cassandra sobre a minha "armadura" favorita: Antaam-saar. *Yuri - F/F*, Dialogue-only fic.


_**A véia véia véééééia e enferrujada série "Para bom entendedor, meio diálogo basta"**_

 _ **(É meu tipo de fic escrita "somente em Diálogos". Diferente do é script/roteiro, são apenas diálogos.)**_

 _ **Algumas idéias de diálogo entre Sera, Vivianne e Cassandra sobre a minha "armadura" favorita: Antaam-saar~**_

Mesmo Esquema:

Normal: Diálogo

 **Negrito:** Absolutamente nada rçrç

 _"Itálico":_ Pensamento / Ponto de Vista (Não usado dessa vez)

 **~Ação~:** Literalmente, alguma ação ou expressão (porque usar ** em tudo é muito "meh")

*Onomatopéia*: Onomatopéia, duh.

 ** _Enjoy~_** [She's a rogue and a thief And she'll tempt your fate!~]

* * *

 **[Hinterlands, madrugada]**

Cassandra: Inquisidor, Que P... É essa.

Adaar: Eu sei que está frio lá fora e que ainda não amanheceu. Mas se vocês quiserem fechar o RAIO das rachaduras verdes abertas no meio da cidade é melhor vocês se acostumarem. "ISSO", ou que vá pra casa.

Vivienne: Oh, importa-se de lhe questionar _aonde_ conseguistes esta dita... _Armadura tribal_ , Adaar querida?

Adaar: Meu antigo grupo de mercenários Tal-Vashoth descobriram que depois do incidente do conclave eu estou mais que viva e promovida a Inquisidora. Shokrakar me enviou uma carta pedindo ajuda para procurar as pessoas da Valo-kas ainda desaparecidas. Eu não pude me juntar às buscas pessoalmente, mas eu respondi a carta _reclamando_ do equipamento ruim que vocês humanos carregam- Digo, eu não posso _culpar_ o ferreiro Harritt. Nós começamos a lutar contra esses demônios / templares / magos apostates _na ra_ _ça_ , mas ainda assim eu considero o equipamento de vocês uma porcaria. Meu amigão Shokrakar ouviu meus pesares e me enviou algumas dos meus equipamentos favoritos e verdadeiramente úteis como "recompensa". Só isso.

Vivienne: Oh, entendi. Ainda delimitada à raça, per se.

Adaar: Err... _Mais ou menos._

Sera: Saco de _bl_ _á..bl_ _á..bl_ _á_ que tu é. Melhor me contar o porquê de me fazer vestir esse trapo de _"armadura", ou voc_ _ê vai ver s_ _ó!_ *sussurra* Mesmo se esses panos ficarem melhor no seu corpo Qunari bonito e sensual todo trabalhado para o prazer do que meu pobre saco de osso magricel- - _Ahem_ , CASSANDRA QUEM DEVERIA ESTAR VESTINDO SEUS FARRAPOS!

Cassandra: Eu sou uma guerreira. Você precisa de astúcia, flexibilidade e destreza mais do que eu.

Adaar: Fora que _AGORA_ você está parecendo uma elfa de verdade. Arco e flecha e _pouca roupa_...

Sera: *Tch* Vá se catar, Arauto. Tu e a praga dos mosquitos que vão ficar me mordendo à tôa! Eu não quero ficar bronzeada! Hinterlands é um lugar fresquinho mas só aonde o Sol bate! Aonde não bate é uma desgraça de frio! Tu me quer doente por acaso!? Quer me ver atirando flechas de catarro pra todo lado INCLUSIVE EM CIMA DE TU, maldita?

Adaar: TÁ LEGAL! Chega desse papo nojento. Quando voltarmos para Haven eu vou tentar forjar algo decente. Feliz agora? E tente não rasgar minha armadura leve favorita antes da gente chegar lá, beleza?

Sera: Não prometo nada. Essa corda amarrada em mim tá tão apertada que até parece _bondage_. Mais um minuto dessa droga e eu vou cortar essa corda com os dentes isso si- MAS QUE BOSTA DE AMARRA QUE NÃO SE AFROUXA! ...Ô-ou. Quanto mais eu tento me desamarrar mais essa maldita corda fica roçando em mim e eu to começando a gostar disso- De um jeito _beeem_ sacana. "Sera ligeiramente aprova", senhorita _bucetuda_.

Adaar: _Disponha._

Sera: *risinho estranho* Uhuhuhuhu~ _Ah, se vou._

Vivienne: Que deselegante! Tsc tsc.

Cassandra: AFF. *grunhido*

* * *

 ** _::::: Algumas horas depois :::::_**

 **[Hinterlands, tarde]**

Sera: *risinho* Tu tá errando suas espadadas nos bandidinhos, senhorita Arauto.

Adaar: Isso porque- - Eu- - Será que dá pra parar de **_rebolar_** de propósito!? Você- - Desse jeito você está me distraindo Ô DESGRAÇA!

Sera: Hmm.. Gostando do que vê, oh digníssima Inquisidora? Aqui se faz aqui se paga, né?

Adaar: Tsc... Estou começando a achar que foi um erro te dar a armadura de Antaam-saar.

Sera: Oooh. ***~catwalking~*** É mesmo?

Adaar: ***~insta Tela azul da morte~*** N... Nem. Continue assim.

Cassandra e Vivienne: *~Putaças da vida~* VOLTEM PARA A TENDA LOGO OU VÃO PARA UM QUARTO!

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Ainda acho que vai ter gente que não vai entender a piada e vai me escrachar aqui. Espero que não.  
_**

 ** _Por que por um lado essa fic pode se considerar um puta critica social foda contra a cultura nerd machista e opressora e por outro ser puro fanservice pq eu não resisto à uma zuera envolvendo safadezas, vai. (Ou não. Ou sim. Vocês que decidem, HU3)_**

 ** _E olha, eu tentei jogar Dragon Age Inquisition legendado em PT-BR e não aguentei. Juro, não deu. Então alguns termos/ lugares eu não vou localizar._**

 ** _A tradução PT-BR está mesmo um pouquinho diferente da EN. eu fiz a burrada de só traduzir depois de postar a versão em inglês ao invés de escrever_** _nas duas línguas ao mesmo tempo_ ** _. Chame isso de preguiça se quizer~ ( Fora que eu nem ia escrever em PT-BR mesmo seus pôias! Cês deram foi sorte que eu tirei a paciência pra traduzir não sei de que cy)_**

 ** _E sim, tentei mesmo misturar PT de Portugal (ou a simples linguagem culta e formal que eu aparentemente esqueci) com a escrachada e informal PT-BR para a nossa amada Madame de FER. Obviamente não deu certo, mas eu tô rindo pa koroi com o resultado. Hu3_**

 ** _Já a Cassandere ficou perfeitinha desse jeito. Ponto pra mim que goxxto dela assim. Tsundere e tudo mais._**

 ** _E a Sera... Bom, é óbvio que eu tomei umas liberdades de brincar com o fetiche dela com F!Qunaris. Fora os memes eternos que algumas musicas de pagode antigas nos provém, não é mesmo? E eu consegui encontrar tradução melhor pra "ladybits" do que "bucetuda". Pior que ficou perfeito pra F!Qunari pois faz todo o sentido ela ter um bucetão kkk_**

 ** _E minha frase favorita de todas... "Aqui se faz, aqui se paga". Melhor definição para "Payback is a bitch" EVAH~_**

 ** _Ah, tem outras zueras envolvendo seradaar e Dragon Age Inquisition no meu tumblr. Passa lá, capaz de cê gostar~ sz_**


End file.
